


First Time for Everything

by MischiefsPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Parenthood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsPrincess/pseuds/MischiefsPrincess
Summary: On a witch hunt Cas and Dean are captured and used against their will by a witch who wants a child. Dean is made confused and uncomfortable by this encounter. Cas is confused and just wants to help, but Dean is shutting him out.
Kudos: 7





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one, First time for everything.

As a general rule angels aren’t supposed to indulge in the desires of the flesh and for Castiel that never really was an issue. Unfortunately Cas' first taste of such things wasn't pleasant, but it created something he would cherish forever. 

Castiel was helping the Winchester track down a witch. She was capturing people and they didn't know why until Cas and Dean were taken. 

They were both naked, strapped to chairs, facing each other, with an odd cylinder device over both their penises. Cas squirmed uncomfortably, Dean tried to get free. The witch stepped in, she was young and pretty. 

"Hello boys." She said and smiled mischievously.

"Let us go bitch!" Dean grunted.

"Don't worry, I will; once I have what I want." She said as she flicked the machine on. Dean threw his head back and grunted again. Cas gasped as he felt a sensation that was brand new to him. The device around his… or rather Jimmy's penis had started gripping and tugging on it in a most pleasant manner. 

"What are you doing to us you sick skank?" Dean yelled.

"Just lay back and relax, the more you enjoy it the faster it will be over. I knew, from the moment I saw you two you'd be the perfect fathers for my child." She said.

"Fathers?" Cas asked, though he was a bit distracted he tried to focus on the witch.

"Well I want to create an extraordinary child, what is more extraordinary than a child of a witch, angel, and a hunter?" She asked.

"Sorry sweetheart, but it's going to take more than your little toy to get me there." Dean said smugly. 

"Just wait till I turn it up a bit." She said and turned the dial on the machine. The device was amped up the tugging and gripping turned into vibrating and sucking. Cas let out loud moans and gripped the chair. Dean started to pant as he tried to keep himself from cumming. Castiel wings unfurled and twitched.

"Ya close angel?" The witch asked and started to massage his wings, lightly pulling on the feathers. 

"Don't touch him!" Dean barked. Cas screamed as he came. The machine sucked up his cum and deposited it into a small tank, nearly filling it.

"A bit pent up, angel?" She asked giggled, marveling at the large load. Cas just sat there, dazed and a bit sleepy. She walked over to Dean, who was still managing to keep it together. 

"Well, the brave hunter still keeping up his bravado." She said, he let go of a few spurts of semen. "Pathetic." She scoffed, another spurt was sucked up by the machine. "That's it, is it? You like to be humiliated." She questioned and laughed. Dean let out a whine as precum dribbled out of him. "And now your whimpering like a girl?" She asked as his hips jerked up a bit. "The big bad hunter, Winchester, humping the air for a witch." She said and yanked his nipple through his shirt. Dean yelped and came, he filled the tank up the rest of the way. She took the device off of them. Cas had fallen asleep, which wasn't a surprise to Dean. Dean felt ashamed and uncomfortable. 

The witch detached the tank from the machine and stirred the semen. 

"Jizz stew? You know, I prefer beef." Dean said, not knowing how to recover his dignity in any other way than with a quip. She sprinkled in some herbs and started reciting a spell. She put a turkey baster into the tank and pushed down on the bulb. 

"Wanna watch?" She asked as she walked passed Dean to get to her bed. 

"I'll pass, witch snatch doesn't really do it for me." He snapped. 

"I figured not." She giggled as she unbuttoned and removed her jeans, revealing black, lace underwear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Just saying, you seemed pretty upset about seeing your angel friend come undone under my touch." She told him. She pulled her underwear off and grabbed a bottle of lube. Dean tried to look away, but her fluttering cunt was almost hypnotic. She put the glass part of the baster inside her and let out a soft moan. She didn't squeeze the bulb as the spell was very specific that she had to wait till orgasm to do so. She rubbed her clit in circular motions. As she felt her orgasm begin she squeezed the bulb and the now cold concoction splattered against her walls. Dean came again as she did, he hadn't even realized he was hard.

"Well it's been fun." She said as she put her jeans back on. "But I really must be going." She snapped her fingers and she was gone, along with her entire house. Dean and Cas were left, naked, in a warehouse. Dean shook Cas awake. 

"Come on Cas, let's get out of here." Dean said. Dean helped Cas up. He found their clothes on the way out and helped him get dressed. 

Sam picked them up, Dean refused to talk about it and Cas decided it was best not to. He felt confused. The sensations were enjoyable, but something about the whole thing made him feel disturbed. 

As the weeks went by Cas tried to talk to Dean about it and Dean just ignored him.

"Dean shouldn't we be looking for the witch? She has our seed." Cas said, finally fed up. Sam was sitting there, confused.

"Cas, I said I don't want to talk about it. She is gone, its over, move on!" Dean shouted and stormed off to his room. Cas felt bad, he had only seen Dean react this way when he was really hurt.

"Cas you need to tell me what's going on." Sam said and walked over to him.

"Something happened when we went after that witch." Castiel confessed and began to tell Sam everything with a blush spread across his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the name doesn't make sense, but this was orginally going to be about Cas' first orgasm, it is no longer just about that. This is the only chapter that will contain noncon, since I don't like that. I do not support nonconsensual anything in reality so I don't write much of it.


End file.
